Many devices have been proposed over the years to illuminate a toilet during the night or in a dark room. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D263,629 to Collins; 4,413,364 to Bittaker; 4,736,471 to Johnson; 4,860,178 to Picon; 5,003,648 to Anderson; 5,150,962 to Rauschenberger; 5,136,476 to Horn; 5,263,209 to Paltee; 5,513,397 to Terry; 5,664,867 to Martin; D382,360 to Bixby; 5,611,089 to Cretors; D397,465 to Youri; 5,819,330 to Yokel; 6,003,160 to Seidle; 7,036,158 to Bradford; and D571,031 to Perkins. See also for example, U.S. Published Patent Applications: 2004/0184273 to Reynolds and 2005/0108819 to Bradford, II et al. However, there are many problems in the prior art.
For example, some prior art devices require the light to be attached to locations that become unsanitary in short periods of time, such as to the rim edges on the toilet bowl, placed directly on the seat and hinged to back of the toilet.
Many of the devices of the prior art require battery only power sources that cannot be recharged and require a constant change of batteries overtime. Additionally, it usually becomes known the battery needs to be changed when the light is not able to turn on during the an actual night-time or dark operating condition, when the light source is most needed to work.
Some of the prior art further requires motion sensing to activate the light source. Some prior art requires large non-aesthetic light sources that appear obtrusive. Some prior art devices require substantial amounts of component assembly and installation and extra time to install. Some of the devices would be expensive to purchase and/or assemble.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.